


First Impressions

by enemytosleep



Category: Oglaf
Genre: First Impressions, Multi, Pretty Boys, She Likes to Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandoval catches a glimpse of the mistress's latest apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seatbeltdrivein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/gifts).



> Tiny drabble for the prompt, "sexy." Usually I don't bother reposting things this short, but this was such a fun snippet I thought I'd share anyway. :D

"My my, is this your latest apprentice?"

She frowned. "Is Xoan so depraved, Sandoval?"

"Does he trouble you? I may be willing to take him off your hands, should that be the case."

"Rubbish. You'd have to pay me for that, and you don't pay for anything."

He chuckled deep in his throat, his eyes trained on the messy haired apprentice who was busy hauling barrels of truffle oil through the main hall. "I'm sure something could be arranged," he said, fingering the open collar of his tunic. "Definitely."

Her eyes gleamed evilly. "Apprentice! Come here and meet our guest."


End file.
